darkmoorfandomcom-20200214-history
Tael Kha'lor
Information *Race: High Elf *Class: Mage *Hit Points: 56 *Level: 20 *Alignment: Chaotic Neutral *Gender: Male *Height: 185 cm *Weight: 90 kg *Age: 110 years Traits *Arcane Recovery *Luck *Improved Minor Illusion *Disappearing Trick *Illusory Self *Illusionary Reality *Illusion master Background Tael had a good childhood. He has ever since he was young thirsted for knowledge about the world around him, but he had not had the chance to experience it himself. During his adolescence, growing up in the city of Feras with his parents Kharas and Loriaen of the House of Amakiir (meaning Gemflower), he spent many decades learning everything he could about arcane properties. He lived a sheltered life, but never lacked anything as he grew up as a nobleman. His protected lifestyle had in turn left him with a grand desire to explore the world; the world he had only read about in the Great Library of Feras. Tael's life changed dramatically merely 10 days after his 105 years birthday, when he lost his parents to a great siege lead by the drow. Many of Tael's friends and acquaintances also died during the defense of Feras. Even though the drow were met with a heavy resistance, they were too many for the defenders of Feras to handle, and the city was fully destroyed over the course of one night, and the few surviving inhabitants had to seek asylum in the surrounding cities. It was during this night, Tael took a life. A drow had erroneously attempted to sneak up on him, but Tael managed to make a fast jump backwards and dodge the drow's curved blade. Tael quickly whispered a few words, and a missile of arcane energy burst out of his hand, impaling the drow with massive force. The drow looked at Tael as he sunk to the ground: "Lloth orn inbal dos yaith", something Tael later would find out meant "Lolth will have you pay", Lolth being the goddess of the drow elves. Tael knew who were behind the death of his family, and he was driven to a state of hatred he had never felt before. Tael looked like an adult when he was 25 years old (which is normal for elves), but it was that night at the age of 105 that he for the first time felt like one. He had lost his dear ones and taken a life in less than an hour. His life as a nobleman in Feras was over, and he decided to leave the place immediately. His retainer and good friend, Gideon, would continuously serve and support him in whichever endeavour he'd partake in. The only good thing that had come from the incident, was that Tael could now travel the world and experience what he for so long only had read about. In honor of his parents, he would now be known as Tael Kha'lor. Equipment Write the equipment section of your page here. Spells & Skills Write the spell section of your page here.